The Power of Love: The King's Anger
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Plot In 1986, Otoya transforms into Ixa to do battle with Dark Kiva, only to painfully lose as the King takes him prisoner with the intent to personally feed the man to Castle Doran as Maya fakes not caring for it. However, Yuri finds Maya at the church and begs the queen to help her save Otoya after revealing her feelings of love for him. Maya accepts Yuri's offer as she suits up, taking her to the Lost Woods where Castle Doran rests. However, the two women are confronted by the forest's guardian, the Silkmoth Fangire. In 2008, Taiga is distraught with Wataru's choice to fight for the humans, walking off to Wataru's dismay as he points out that they would have to fight each other eventually. As the cafe, Megumi, Keisuke, and Kengo try to him cheer up as their way of thanking him for not giving up. As Wataru and Kengo renew their friendship, Shima is annoyed as Keisuke tries to convince him that Kiva's an ally. But later that night, as Mio kills another Fangire traitor and confronts Maya that she'll marry Wataru, Shima meets Taiga who accepted his offer to help him with Wataru in spite of their history, only to turn him down as he leaves. While visiting Yuri's grave, Shima is ambushed by the Sungazer Fangire who hospitalizes him as Keisuke and Megumi arrives on the scene. When Wataru visits Shima while he is near death, the man tells him its his fault that Taiga hates humans and begs Wataru to save him. By then, Taiga arrives and offers to aid Shima. But though Shima is healthy as an ox thanks to Taiga, strange things are happening to the man while Taiga is met by Mio as she finally takes Taiga's hand in marriage. Later, Megumi and Keisuke pursue the Sungazer Fangire with Shima joining the search for him as well. However, the Fangire manages to knock his two pursers out with Shima nowhere to be found. When confronted by Kiva in Emperor Form, the Sungazer Fangire flees after Kiva wounds him as Saga interferes with intent to force Kiva into submittance after he refuses his final offer. As this fight occurs, the Sungazer Fangire runs off until he reverts to Shima, both confused and horrified of what he has become. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Doctor: *Flower Shop Clerk: *Woman: * : * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Risng Ixa '''Saga: '''Saga Form '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 41, . *'''Viewership: 5.8% *In music, The Power Of Love is a common song and album title but is most often associated with the 1985 hit pop rock song by American band Huey Lewis and the News. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Lullaby: Release the Heart, The Power of Love: The King's Anger, Wedding March: Time of Parting and Punk: Back to Father. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢パワー・オブ・ラブ・王の怒り｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢パワー・オブ・ラブ・王の怒り｣ Category:Episodes